Forbidden Affairs & Other Mayhem
by red.surrounds.me
Summary: Bella Swan is a a 17 year old –average- girl in love with her guardian, the mysterious, rich, and possibly dangerous Edward Cullen. Is it something about her that repels Edward or does he have his own reasons for staying away?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella: Bella Swan is a a 17 year old –average- girl in love with her guardian, the mysterious, rich, and possibly dangerous Edward Cullen. Is it her average-ness that repels Edward or does he have his own reasons for staying away? How can Bella overcome all of the obstacles that she faces in order to obtain what she knows belongs to her? Rated M for lemons, snarkiness, and general smuttiness. **

**My first attempt at ff; updates depend on whether anyone likes the story. :) I've had a few ideas rolling around in my head and I just had to get them out.**

* * *

_8 PM at Cullen Mansion, 2nd floor balcony looking down into main foyer_

"Edward, I have to ask you a question. C_an I unzip those dress pants and lick you like a lollipop? My inner bitch smirks. _Edward?" I lean forward over the balcony, gazing down at Edward, who's frozen a few steps below me. He seems to have lost all ability to talk. His eyes flicker up from where they rested on my lips to my eyes, and away again. He can't seem to focus on one feature. His gaze travels over my face and neck and then falls below. I can feel it like a hot vibration, wherever it touches me. I bite my lip as my body responds to his proximity as it always does- with a hot pooling between my thighs. I feel my nipples harden and become sensitive against my top. _How good would his lips and tounge feel on them? _Those perfect lips part slightly, as he…gasps? I hear a slight groan and he runs his long, graceful fingers through his already wild hair – making it even messier.

"Get into bed – I mean, to sleep. We'll talk tommorow." He chokes out. Is Mr. Cullen, CEO of Twilight Incorporated, aka the most intimidating man in Washington, nervous? Because of me? I glance down at myself slyly. I'm extremely excited - and embarassed- to see proof of what I had already felt: My nipples are quite obviously erect and pushing up against my thin white camisole. With the way the light is hitting me right now, I know my camisole is probably just about transparent. My breasts are practically spilling out from my tiny excuse for sleepwear. I battle my characterisitc urge to wrap my arms around myself and run away in shame. I focus on Alice's advice: _"You need to show him what he's missing, because Bella, any guy would drool over THAT rack."_ I somehow doubt Edward finds my overly generous chest irresistable, considering the type of woman he's about to take on a date tonight, but it does seem to affect him a little. I cross my arms underneath my breasts, pushing them up. I hear another groan, and look up to see him biting his lower lip, those gorgeous eyes locked on my breasts. He looks like he's in agony.

"I just wanted to ask if you can loan me one of your cars tommorow?" I ask in an innocent voice, as if I'm not leaning over the banister and pushing my chest practically into his face - on purpose. Edward is still staring at my nipples. I almost die when he licks his lips. _Put that toungue where you really want to, Edward. _My inner bitch encourages him in my head_._ A minute goes by. Two minutes. We both forget my question. Time seems to have left us behind as he starts breathing harder and moving up the stairs, his bottomless green eyes fixed on my virtually naked breasts. My nipples get even perkier under his scorching gaze. I want to run into his arms and rub against him like a cat. I want to thrust my hands up into his beautiful wild hair and pull his head down to kiss the hell out of him. I want him to grab my tiny little cami and rip it OFF and lick and suck me everywhere he obviously wants to right now; before carrying me to his bed and doing wild, naughty things to me all night long. _I wonder if he's hard right now._ I don't even realize I'm panting until I hear the click-clacking of heels coming down the foyer towards the stairs and snap out of it. Edward suddenly comes to himself as well. The latest blond bimbo he's taking out on a date glowers up at me while smoothing her glaring red dress down her flat ass.

"Eddie darling, does the child need a nanny to tuck her in? I know some services you can call. We are running late for the party." She looks at me and smirks while Edward flushes and practically leaps away from me.

"Tanya, it's Edward, and Bella was just asking me a question." Tanya doesn't hear his icy tone because while Edward stalks down the stairs and to the door, she and I are engaged in a silent glare-down. "Bella you can take the Volvo to school. I'll see you tommorow." He's avoiding looking at me while he talks, and holding the door open for the witch.

Tanya smirks at me again and struts over to Edward, hooking her hand around his bicep. "Sweet dreams, darling." She sneers up at me. I fight the urge to dive down the stairs and rip her scrawny arm off of MY bicep, along with the stupid smirk on her face. Instead, I walk dejectedly (and somewhat melodramatically) to my bed and get out my secret stash of vodka from undeneath that Alice got me for just these kinds of moments. Hopefully, it can soothe my broken heart and the toe I stubbed on the way to my room.

_2 AM in Bella's bedroom, slightly tipsy_

I snap myself out of the memory of what had happened this evening. I am currently curled up on my left side underneath my fluffy blue comforter, still wearing my tiny little cami and hugging my pillow. Edward still isn't home. I've cried myself out and now am slightly tipsy while I ponder my situation. You would think living with the hottest man around town….scratch that, the hottest man in the entire universe, would be enough excitement for me. Edward Cullen is over six feet of pure, unadulterated, steamy sex. Bronze sexhair, brilliant green eyes, a chiseled jaw, spectacular abs and a happy trail that makes me drool a little just thinking about where it leads. _To my precious, _my inner bitch purrs. Seeing him in the hallways, being able to touch and use his things (no not _those_ things, unfortunately)…you'd say I should be thanking whatever deity gave me such good luck, right? You would be wrong. Not that it doesn't soothe my soul a little to know that I am the only female to ever live in his house. Or that I am the only one who gets to see his sex hair every morning (which is the best time to see his sex hair, FYI); or that I can see him day in and day out without resorting to stalking (well, mostly); or that I can smell him everywhere in this house; or that I can sneak peeks at his body whenever he isn't paying attention. Oh yes, the perks are enviable. Most of the women around here would kill to be where I am for a day. But, the truth is that I wish I were not me. Even just for a day. Maybe if I was a dumb, skinny, airhead like the ones he goes out with every week, he would give me what I burn for every damn night – himself.

My name is Bella Swan. Yes, really. My mother was that much of a hopeless romantic that she had to name her daughter "beautiful swan". If she was hoping that it would magically inhibit me from getting her clumsy gene, then she'd be sorely disappointed when she saw me walking. If there's even a smidgen of distance between me and the object of my desire, it is my body's ultimate mission to betray me and trip on the way there. I have the grace of an elephant in a japanese tea house. Other than my lack of bodily coordination, I got pretty lucky and ended up with most of Renee's good genes. I just thank god that I didn't get stuck with Charlie's tendency to grow hair on every body part. I smile sadly, remembering how his bushy mustache used to tickle me when he'd pick me up and kiss my cheek after work. If they were both still alive right now, my parents would beam in that special way they had when they saw how much of a seamless combination I am of them both. I have my mom's brown hair and her small nose while I have Charlie's brown eyes and his pale skin. The rest is nothing remarkable. I won't say I'm breathtakingly beautiful, but I'm not hideous either. I guess you could say I'm average. _Average_. What a despicable little word. It rolls right off your tounge, easily and effortlessly, but it's the bane of my existence. Maybe if I wasn't so fucking average I wouldn't be sitting here alone in my room at 2 am in the morning imagining ways to kill that blond bimbo who'd had her bright red claws hooked onto Edward's arm just a few hours ago. A flashing visual came into my mind about just where her claws probably were on Edward by now, and I winced. That was just too painful to imagine_. Edward belongs to me!_, my inner territorial bitch roared. I nod fiercely, agreeing with her; he was mine and I needed to find some way to get him to realize that. The plan Alice, my best friend, had helped me come up with seemed to get his attention, but obviously it still needs a lot more work.

It isn't just that I want his body - I mean that's _obviously_ true (inner bitch turns moon-eyed and drool-faced at the thought of his hard, lean body) - but I want the rest of him _even_ more. His tenderness towards me, his intelligence, his passion, his protectiveness, even his brooding and moodiness, I want it all; but most of all, I want his good heart. Edward deserves to be with someone who actually cares about him, not random gold-diggers who just want him for his money and his body. They don't even know him. Not the way I do. Well, the way I _did._ I grimace slightly at the reminder that we aren't all that close anymore. Not since my stupid, immature, idiotic, and did I say stupid? – actions the year before. In a hormone-driven state of utter idiocy, I had written a love letter to Edward confessing my adolescent heart out in the floweriest terms that ever graced a Gaelen Foley novel. I still can't even _think_ about the ridiculous things I put in there without having to hide my face. I'd told him his 'big green eyes were as wide as the moon' and that 'they can take me to bed without me leaving the room', for god's sake! Who writes that to the object of their desire? Who? _Apparently, love struck teenagers like you, idiot. _I know, O wise one. I know. Edward is 27 years old, and a successful doctor as well as a business magnate. He had probably laughed his ass off at poor little Bella and her letter and dismissed it as a silly crush. That's why we came up with this plan to make him see me as a woman now.

However, ever since that fiasco, Edward has avoided me like the plague. _Hah!_ Inner bitch smirks at the ironicness (is that even a word?) of that thought_. Unlikely, considering that Edward runs a hospital and loves treating random and exotic diseases like the plague_. Okay, so he avoids me like I'm the common cold. Jeez. _The 'common' cold, _she sneers_, how fitting for us. _Inner bitch can be a tad, well, bitchy. Moving on: Anyway, I don't exactly have low self-esteem or anything, it's just that I know I'm not the kind of woman- inner bitch snickers- okay, _girl_ that Edward wants. His response – or lack thereof– to my confession, and his avoidance of me shows that clearly. However, the one thing that really drove that point home is the dating. He started "dating" (I use that term loosely since it's almost never the same woman twice), a short while after the incident. In the entire time that I'd lived with him up until then, I had never seen him go out on dates. Now, there's a regular parade of bimbos he takes out to funtions and dinners every week. He's only ever seen with tall, skinny, modelesque women like Tanya, who look like a strong sneeze could blow them away. _We should have sneezed on her! _Inner bitch pouts. Yours truly is of average height, has an ass that's too big to ever be a size 0, genuine boobs, and is pale enough to be a vampire when compared to those ladies. _Ladies, hah! Maybe harlots, or ooh, ooh, I know! Ladies-of-the-night, or whor- _**Be nice**, I order myself. Inner bitch is bitchy, but at least she's fairly and equally bitchy to all. In any case, his point is obviously and painfully clear, even to me. I am the furthest thing from what he wants. So why do I still have hope? Maybe because, sometimes, when he's caught off guard, (like tonight) I see a flicker of awareness, of something deeper, in his eyes. I could be imagining it, but moments like that brief one with him on the stairs tonight give me hope that something more does exist between us.

* * *

**If anyone wants to see the cami I had in mind when Bella was tempting Edward, you can find a link in my profile. :)**

**Please review and let me know if you want to hear more! The more you guys review, the faster the next chapter will be up. Oh yes, I like to tease. ;) Has anyone caught onto Edward yet? I want to see how many people were paying close attention.**

**P.S. The next chapter would have been done already if it wasn't for twitter. Breaking Dawn set photos are up, and all I'm going to say is UNNFFF! (Think Robward's hand meets Krisella's robustbutt plus Overload of kissing/handholding/snuggling on & OFF camera) O_o Fangirls all over the world were having a mass orgasm tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All credit to Stephenie Meyer for creating our fav vampire.**

**I'm thinking smut in every chapter. Any complaints?**

* * *

I rolled over and looked at the nifty little black alarm clock I had just purchased a few days ago, after my ancient wind-up one had died. It has about a thousand setting,s but I've only figured out around five. The big red letters blink 4:10 at me. I scowl, pissed off that Edward still wasn't home. Yes, I track his comings and goings like a stalker. I refuse to be ashamed. _Don't we all know by now that you have no shame?_

Inner bitch needs to shut the hell up and go to sleep. Yes, I am grumpy right now. Edward seems to make me grumpy a lot, lately. What with his sexyness being wasted on random sluts while I am waiting right up here for him, eager and more than ready to accomodate it. That does not make me a happy camper. I would rock his fucking world if he'd let me; thanks to all the deep wisdom Alice has gifted me with. When she first bought me a book entitled "Oral Sex He'll Never Forget", I thought I would die of embarassment. Thankfully, she convinced me that I needed to expand my sexual repetoire from nothing to sex-vixen. if I seriously intended to seduce Edward. I am probably the most hypothetically experienced girl in the state of Washington. Possibly the entire west coast. And all of that knowledge is going to waste.

He has not been making it easy for me. I have mini-orgasms when he so much as smiles at me, while he can watch me prance around half-naked and not even feel the urge to touch me. Sure, he looked. But what does that quantify? Anyone would look. I don't know exactly what I thought he would do, but it was definitely more than just looking at me and telling me to go to sleep. I flop over onto my back and squish a cool pillow over my face. This is just embarassing. I am tempted to hate Edward sometimes. How can he be be so aloof and uncaring with me now? We had been so close to each other. He was my protector and my friend.

I thought back to the night four years ago that had brought Edward into my life, but that had also taken so much from me. This was back when I, Bella Swan used to be a 13 year old brat living a typical, teenage life.

"_Bella! Honey, grab my green sweater from the chair next to the dresser before you come down!" My mom is leaning over the banister, precariously planting all of her weight on the old oak railing and shouting up the stairs._

"_Mom there's nothing on the chair, are you sure you didn't put it in your handbag or something?" I sighed patiently, knowing my scatter-brained mother probably did just that. I silently counted to three, waiting for her to frantically look for her handbag which I know is hanging at her side and then look through it…one..two…three…._

"_Oh will you look at that! How did you get in there, mister?" I heard her mutter sheepishly, before she put it right back into the handbag. _

_I sighed, walking resignedly down the wooden stairs of our cozy 3 bedroom, two story brick house, past Renee. and out the sqeaky door to where Charlie was waiting for us in our ancient red Chevy. I knew this would be a long night. I really just wanted to stay home and talk to Brandon on the phone. _

_He'd just asked me to be his girlfriend on Friday after weeks of indirect hints and gossip reaching my ears about him thinking I was cute. My friends tell me that it may or may not have been purposely spread by him. I groaned, thinking about sitting through an entire evening at the Cullen house while I could be talking to my spanking new boyfriend. I really don't know how I feel about Brandon. I mean, he's cute and all, but I don't even really know what it means that we're dating. Jennifer, my best friend, convinced me that I need to have a boyfriend if I don't want to be the only loser in our group and really, who wants to be a loser? But instead of being busy not being a loser, here I was, being dragged to some stupid dinner at Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house. They'd invited us there because my dad had done their son Edgar, or Edmund?…I forget what his name is, a favor or something. Anyway, here I am stuck with old people for the rest of the night. I let a groan escape. My dad glances at me and chuckles. _

"_Bells, I know this isn't all that fun for you but I hear Edward went to Dartmouth to study. Isn't that where you want to go? Maybe you can talk to him about that while we're there."_

_Oh please, I wish Charlie would stop trying to cheer me up. Talking to creepy men who are like twice my age isn't going to make this night any better. Even if they are smart. We finally reach our destination across town, which turns out to be a giant mansion complete with the pillars and gardens. "Wow." Even I'm slightly impressed, though I recover quickly. Charlie just smirks while my mom sighs at 'the ambience and the design'. So, they're rich. What's so special about that? Rich people don't have souls, everyone knows that. Humph._

_We get out of our completely out-of-place Chevy – I pat it sympathetically – and head to the door. Before Charlie can even ring the bell, the door swings open, and the prettiest older lady I've ever seen smiles widely at us and bustles us inside. Before we know it, her equally handsome husband, Dr. Cullen Sr. is seating us in their maginficent living room. Okay, I know I said I wasn't impressed, but their house was ridiculously opulent. They even had the grand staircase and balcony you always see in old movies. _

_We were seated on their white leather sofa, which looked like it cost as much as our entire house, and drinking refreshments - when _he_ walked in. He was tall - taller than Charlie and Dr. Carlise - and muscular in a lean sort of way. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans that fit perfectly on him. What was most striking about him though, was his hair. I'd never seen anyone with that exact shade of hair; it wasn't red, or strawberry blond, it was bronze. His back was to me, so I admired his behind, which even I, at 13, knew was admirably fit. Then, he turned around and catching my eye, he smiled at me. I was gone. I, Isabella Marie Swan, just fell in love with a stranger who I have never seen before, and I will never love another man for as long as I exist. _

_Okay, so that was a little melodramatic. It's a personality trait of mine. Seriously, though, he was the most perfect man I had ever laid eyes on. Nicely done, fate. Get me to fall in love with a guy twice my age and who looks like a demigod. There's no way I could ever be with him. That troubling thought made me frown. _

"_Hello, my name is Edward. You don't look like you're having much fun. Are my parents boring you?"_

_I look up and see piercing green eyes looking back down at me. I am starstruck for a minute. Edward, the demigod's name is Edward!_

"_Edward. Wow." Brilliant. You couldn't come up with anything more idiotic than that? I wince. He just laughs lightly and leans against the wall to my right. _

"_Yea, it's an old name. Blame those two sitting over there." He points at his parents, who by now are in deep conversation with mine._

"_No, it's an amazing name." Woah, my stupid filter is completely wrecked right now. Abort. Abort. Dumbness is showing._

"_I don't know about amazing, but it's practically unique in its normality with all the Nevaeh's running around." He smirks. "What's your name?"_

_I snort. "Isabella Swan, though you can call me Bella." _

"_A pretty name for a pretty young lady." He smiles at me, and I notice how perfect his teeth are. _

"_Yea right, I know I don't fit the name. Plenty of people have told me." I roll my eyes._

"_They must have vision problems, because they were wrong. I can give them a checkup, if you'd like. I am a doctor." He looks at me intently, making me blush._

_I laugh at his offer. Wow, he's good looking and he's witty. "My dad told me you went to Dartmouth. How was it there?" I latch onto a topic guaranteed to keep Mr. demigod talking to me._

"_I had a great time studying there, and the facilities are some of the best in the world. Most of the professors were amazingly helpful. Are you thinking about applying there? I can help you out if you are." He smiled widely down at me. _

_I replied that I was planning on applying there eventually, even though I had not been sure up to this point. We spent the next hour discussing random subjects like movies and music, while our parents continued discussing whatever it is that old people talk about. Then, he had to leave because he was speaking at a medical seminar. Before he left, he apologized for leaving me alone as the only person under 40, and said he hoped I wasn't bored anymore. I just beamed up at him like and idiot and nodded my head. I was completely in love with this man who was not only smart and successful, but who would spend over an hour trying to make a 13 –year old girl feel comfortable in his high society world._

_As we drove back home that night, my parents gushed about the Cullens. This time, however, I just smiled at their banter._

"_Edward is the youngest CEO in the entire country. That young man is just something else." My mom exclaimed, leaning her head against my dad's shoulder. I silently agreed: he was was something amazing. _

"_Dr. Cullen turned out be a an old friend." Charlie said, kissing mom's forehead. "I didn't remember that he knows my dad. Isn't it amazing that he remembers me even though we only saw each other about five times back then?"_

"_What a nice family." My mom agreed, sighing. "You'd never guess how powerful they were from how they act. Esme even gave me some family recipes that I can't wait to try out."_

"_Oh no, mom. Please no more experiments!" I begged, making Charlie laugh. My mom glared at him, making him turn his laugh into a cough. _

_Suddenly, I heard a loud screech, and horns blaring. Lights were coming right at us. I turned my head towards the sight, but before I could yell or scream, the entire world turned upside down. I felt excruciating pain everywhere, right before everything went dark._

_When I woke up, my whole world had turned into a nightmare. Both Charlie and Renee were dead. Some drunken asshole had driven onto the wrong side of the road and overturned our Chevy. They told me it was quick and painless for them, but I knew better. I remembered the excruciating pain I had felt before I passed out, and I knew my parents had probably felt worse. I was filled with deep anger and a hopelessness. I had suddenly gone from having a family who loved me to being completely alone in the world. I didn't even care that I was alive, I just wanted to die so I didn't have to live without my parents._

_They told me I would have to stay in the hospital for a month. I had broken most of the bones in my legs and fractured or broken all of my ribs, so I was in a full body cast. I didn't care. I was catotonic in my grief. I found out that Edward was my doctor. He would come in every single day, even on his days off, and talk to me. Even when I didn't answer, he would bring me the food that Esme cooked for me and just sit by my side as I ate. Dr. Cullen Sr. and Esme would also come visit me. They took care of me like my own parents would have. They told me they wanted to adopt me and I just shrugged them off. What did I care now? Edward finally got me to snap out of my depression when he told me that Carlisle and Esme had both died in a plane crash on their way home from negotiating my adoption with my drug-addict grandfather. I had finally gotten out of my cast that week, and on hearing that news, I remember just snapping out of my own selfish depression and running into his arms. I held onto him for hours, my fingers clenched in his white shirt. All of the feelings I had bottled up inside came tumbling out as he held onto me, as well. His tears mingled with mine as we both let our grief flow out from our hearts. I shook with the violence of my sobs, and Edward just held me tighter. He told me he had taken guardianship of me, and that we would be each other's family now. He became the rock in my life, the only reason I made it through my parents deaths alive. _

I feel something cold running down my cheek, and I suddenly realize that I'm crying at these memories. I wipe my face on my pillow and throw my comforter off. I need to talk to Alice right now. She always cheers me up. Remembering how Edward took care of me when I needed him reminds me why I love him so much. I need to know what the next step of my plan is, so he can be the one sitting up with me at 5 in the morning, cheering me up, instead of Alice. I turn on my bedside lamp and pull out my blackberry from the top drawer. Yes, I'm a blackberry addict. I'm clumsy so I can never use touch screen. Ever. I also secretly love the click-clacking of the keyboard. I feel inordinate satisfaction from the feel of said click-clacking as I text Alice.

To: Alice (Mobile)

Nov 8, 2010 5:34:43 AM

Alice, are you up? I need to talk to you!

I wait about 10 minutes, and get no reply. That's strange, Alice usually works at night so she always reponds in under a minute. I hit the call button and wait as the phone rings. I hear the phone connect and suddenly, the weirdest noises I've ever heard start blaring out from the phone.

"Aaannnnnggg….Ooooooh Yeaaaaahhh Mr. Whitlock, do it faster!"

My face burns as I quickly hang up. I know for a fact that Alice isn't sleeping with Mr. Whitlock, as he happens to be our history teacher. It looks like my best friend is just as sexually frustrated as I am. Except that she's taking care of business while I just sit around moping.

Hmm….I haven't opened that bunny Alice made me buy yet. I blush fiercely. I know why I haven't used it yet – I was hoping that the real thing would be occupying it's place tonight. I reach down into the bottom drawer of my bedside table and withdraw the plastic package. I battle a little with the packaging: ripping and tearing with purpose, before it frees the bright pink, 7 inch long, plastic dong. I have no idea where to even start with this, so I read the outside of the packaging.

Product Features

New patent pending "Rhythm Motor" with 90 incredible synchronized rotating pleasure beads

7 functions of vibration, pulsation, and escalation

New "hot button" for random function selection

3 speeds of shaft rotation

Over 21 different patterns of shaft rotation and clitoral functions

Okay, so that's intimidating. I look at the vibrator with fear, like it had just threatened to attack my vagina or something. I take a deep breath and press the 'on' button. HOLY SHIT! The whole thing starts to waggle around in my hand. It looks like a huge, fat, bright pink, hotdog that's having a seizure. Is this supposed to be a turn-on? _You're the one who wanted to be a sex-vixen, so suck it up. _Inner bitch is right, though it pains me to admit it.

I close my eyes and lay back on my pillows. I set the waggling pink man-dick down beside me, and reach back over to pull down my panties. Throwing them aside, I wiggle around to get comfortable. _Maybe if I picture it's Edward, this will go easier_. I close my eyes and spread my legs. I imagine Edward is standing in my room, watching me as I spread my thighs apart for him. I spread them even wider so that my cami rides up to my waist, baring my nakedness to his eyes. They glitter in the dim light as they take in my bare pussy. (Thanks to Brazilians and their painful waxing.) I take the vibrator in my hand and bring it to my slit. The vibration feels amazing against the outside of my labia. I run the head of the vibrator in between my folds, surprised at how wet I've gotten at just the thought of him watching me. In my mind, he stalks over to the bed, where I am teasing him by running my fingers down to my clit and rubbing it with my thumb while I spread myself open with my other fingers.

"You've been teasing me endlessly, Bella." He growls down at me, his jaw clenched.

He grabs my legs and hauls me to the edge of the bed, and runs his hands down my thighs. He spreads my legs apart and moves in between them, bringing my slit in contact with his hard shaft. I can't help thrusting my hips up against him, wanting to feel it more tightly against my entrance. I whimper as I feel his hardness rubbing against the length of my womanhood. He is huge.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't ever forget the feeling of my cock inside of you." He rasps, as he thrusts harder against my pussy. I feel the head of his shaft against my core with just the thin barrier of his clothes between us.

"Ohh please, Edward, do it!" I encourage. The thought of his manhood inside of me makes my inner muscles clench.

"You won't get my cock that easily." He shifts away and kneels down in front of my spread thighs. "First, I'm going to make you beg for it."

My heart stops and my whole body shudders as he leans forward and takes a long lick of my folds. "You are so fucking wet, Bella." He growls, as he looks up at me from between my thighs. "Tell me who your pussy is wet for." He looks so authorotative, and demanding.

"You! It's that fucking wet for you, Edward! Pleasee…..!" I beg him shamelessly.

"Please what? Do you want me to fuck you, Bella? Tell me what you want now, because I'm going to be inside you all night. I'm going to own this pussy." He runs two fingers from my clit to my entrance and thrusts them in.

"Ahhhhnngghh! Fuck me! Please Edward …Please!"

By now I'm on the verge of coming, even though I'm just running the head of the vibrator over my clit.

He throws my right leg over his shoulder, squeezes my ass with his other hand, and bends back down to lick and suck on my clit. He runs his tounge around and around the little nub while his lips are using suction on it to drive me crazy. He dips down and thrusts his tounge into my entrance, fucking me with it. He laps at my pussy from bottom to top a few times, and then attacks my clit again. By this time, I have both my hands clamped in his hair, holding his head to me in a deathgrip. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"Come for me baby. Come for me, so I can feel it around my cock when I fuck your tight little pussy." I feel his words vibrating against my clit, followed by a little bite and then a long lick of his tounge. And I'm gone.

"Ohhhhhh! EDWARD! MMMMMMMHHHMmmm!"

EPOV

The door slams behind me as I loosen my tie. This has been a long, excruciating night for me. I carefully climb the stairs; consciously making as little noise as possible when what I really want to do it slam my head against the walls and give myself a concussion. My self-disgust is like acid, burning in my chest. I run my hand down my face, relieved that the solitude of my bedroom awaits me upstairs. Where _she_ awaits as well. I grimace, angry at myself for even thinking about her, when she is the reason behind my bad mood. What demon had possessed me when I assigned her a room on the same floor as mine? I shake my head, resigned to the torture of being near Bella.

I am halfway up the staircase when the images assault my mind.

I am kneeling on my knees, in front of a pair of legs that are about a mile long. The owner of those legs has one of her feet thrown over my shoulder. I am holding her legs spread wide open and one of my palms is cradling a perfect round ass: An ass that I'd know anywhere. Only the top half of my face is visible, because my mouth is busy licking and sucking on….FUCK. I stop climbing, close my eyes, and focus on retaining my slipping control.

"Ohhhhhh! EDWARD! MMMMMMMHHHMmmm!" I hear the screams float down from above right before the scent of her arousal hits me.

Before I know what I am doing, I am already at the top of the stairs. I catch sight of my face in a mirror against the wall, and I note that the expression on my face looks insane. How fitting. She has finally driven me insane.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. Sorry for cockblocking you all. *runs away and hides***

**Please review and let me know what you like and what you don't like. :) Most people should have figured Edward out by now. Well, one thing about Edward. ;)**

**FYI, I actually got the product description of the bunny off of amazon. If you want to see what it looks like, here you go:**

**www (dot) amazon (dot) com/California-Exotic-Novelties-Rhythm-Bounding/dp/B003CYL0KU/ref=sr_1_22?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1289259053&sr=1-22**

***hint: you put actual dots in where it says (dot) . Just making sure... :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**S.M. owns Edward, much to my envy and jealousy :p**

**I want to apologize for the longish wait on this one. I had some personal issues (read break-up) going on and I was pretty much moping around feeling sorry for myself whenever I had free time. :\ That's life. But now I am back and smutting it out again. **

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Avery, who made me a certain deal that I will hold her to. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed. :) I appreciate it so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I slowly start coming down from my near-death by orgasm. _You need to do this more._ Inner bitch has that one right. I lazily smile as I feel the aftershocks tremble through my center. For some reason, this orgasm feels so much more amazing than anything I have ever felt before. I almost feel like Edward was actually here, making me cum. Yeah, right…I wish. It was probably just the magic of my new favorite toy. I'm naming it the Cullenator. _You are incredibly cheesy after you cum. _I choose to ignore the rapidly regrouping bitch portion of my mind for now. I know I should probably cover up, but I feel too tired after what had just happened. Then I remember that no one else is in the house anyway, so I close my eyes and relax. I replay several of my favorite snapshots of my fantasies in my head, still slowly stroking my folds.

"You need to cover yourself, Bella" I hear a velvety voice float over me.

"Hmm…? Not yet, Edward" I automatically slur out through my haze of sexual satisfaction.

Wait, his voice didn't sound as velvety as it usually does in my fantasies. I furrow my brow. It sounded almost severe. Like he was angry. Like he was not fantasy Edward but instead real Edward.

Wait.

What?

It can't be.

Can it?

No.

No!

Oh no.

How?

Why?

It's just my imagination.

It has to be.

I refuse to look.

I can't look.

But I'm naked.

Okay. Just a quick peek.

It's all in my crazy mind anyway. There's no way...

I quickly squint through one eye towards the general direction of my doorway.

_FUCK._

"HOLY SHIT EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I scream this at him while my astounded gaze locks unwaveringly with his stormy emerald one, like a deer caught in headlights. I don't even think to sit up, or push my cami down. I just freeze where I am, leaning up on my right elbow with my legs still spread apart and my body on full display to him along with the vibrator I'd just knocked to the ground. My mind has completely shut down on me except for one thought. _Edward just watched me cum while screaming his name. _The horror of the situation finally hits me. This is the single most humiliating moment of my life. Of all the ways I imagined finally being naked in front of him, this is how it had to happen? He probably thinks I'm a disgusting little teenager.

I know my face looks completely terrified because that's exactly how I feel right now. I don't even know what to do or say to this sexy god, who is still just standing immobile at the foot of my bed and looking at me impassively. Somewhere in the clusterfuck that my mind is currently experiencing, a thought floats by that I should probably cover up my nakedness now. However, I am beyond the capabilities required to move, so I just sit there and stare at him. My traitorous brain apparently has the leisure to note that he is clenching his jaw in that insanely sexy way he has, but not the willingness to do anything useful like making my legs close.

He slowly starts moving towards me, his face completely blank, except for that tiny clench of his jaw. I note that he's still dressed in his black suit but his tie is gone and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top, leaving his neck and a light sprinkle of chest hair visible. He looks so damn fuckable right now, even though he's probably about to throw me out of his house. My jaw drops down right along with his sexy body, as he kneels down near the edge of my bed. His gorgeous face is just a foot away from my naked pussy, just like I had dreamed countless times. With slight horror, I feel myself getting extremely aroused again. His gaze flicks down to where I am suddenly dripping wet once more, and then he rapidly snaps his eyes shut.

"Bella, you should really stop this." He says harshly, turning his face towards mine. "You have no idea what you are doing."

Unexpected tears well into my eyes at his words. There, he said it. I was inadequate.

"You came into my room!" I choke out, trying not to sob. "I never asked you to come here and watch something that obviously disgusts you."

I frantically start looking around the bed for my underwear. Anything to keep me from looking at his face. Of all the things to fling away blindly, I had to choose my panties. I get up on my knees and reach over the heap of blankets on my other side, suddenly obsessed with finding my panties even though he was probably getting an eyeful of what the panties were supposed to hide in this position anyway. I freeze when I feel his cold, smooth fingers on my ankle. He grips it in his left hand, and I gasp at how large and strong his hands feel. A thrill shoots through my legs and up to my center. I moan involuntarily.

"Bella, please don't cry." He sounds like he's in pain. "What you want is impossible, you know that."

I turn back to him and wrap my arms around my knees, holding myself together.

"Edward I know I'm not pretty, or sexy. You don't have to make excuses. It's alright, just g…." I break down before I can finish my plea. Salty tears stream down from my eyes, the dam finally breaking under the sheer torrent of my misery. I try to pull my ankle out of his grip, unable to tolerate anymore the same touch I had craved only a few minutes before. He refuses to let go.

He pulls my leg straight up and knocks me back on the bed as he suddenly arises. How does he do that? One minute he's kneeling at my feet and the next he's standing up, without any motion in between? I look up at him dazed, not knowing what he is doing. He has my right ankle in his left hand, holding my leg up against his chest. Then he reaches over me - and I am momentarily distracted by his body being so close. Then I feel his other hand grab my left calf and suddenly I'm swung around until I'm sideways on the bed. With Edward standing right in front of me, holding up both of my legs against his chest. He pushes both of my feet down until my knees are bent against my chest, and my heels are resting against my ass. I blush furiously when as I realize that this position offers him an incredibly exposing view of my lady parts. I brave a look up at his face, and what I see puzzles me.

His jaw is clenched even harder, and his eyes are intently locked on my face. He looks like he is fighting some sort of internal battle with himself. That feeling of worthlessness comes upon me. He isn't even looking at my body when it's completely exposed and right in front of him. He doesn't want me. I feel another renegade tear spill out of my eye. He lets go of one of my legs and instantly wipes it away. I feel the coolness of his thumb against my cheek and close my eyes. I hear the rustle of his suit before I feel the cool, soft cloth against my legs, my stomach, my chest. I can feel his strong body pressing down on me as he leans over me until I can feel his cool breath on face. He smells incredible. I want to nuzzle into him and wrap my legs around his waist. However, I stay still, afraid that he will change his mind. He moves even closer between my thighs and presses himself on top of me, as if he can't get close enough. I feel his smooth, cool lips brush over my forehead for what feels like an eternity. He slowly starts planting soft kisses on my eyelids, my temple, and my jaw, before moving down to the corner of my mouth. He takes a detour and I moan when I feel his wet tongue barely brush my collarbone. I hear another desperate moan, and I don't know which one of us it came from. I am writhing around underneath him by now, trying to feel more of him without being obvious. I hear him breathing hard and muttering curses underneath his breath as he continues licking and kissing my neck. He sucks and licks his way back up and suddenly his touch is gone from my skin.

"You taste like heaven." He growls above me.

Suddenly, I feel his mouth crash down on mine. His lips are insistent and firm against my own, overwhelming my mouth. He licks my bottom lip, seeking entrance, and I acquiesce, because this is everything that I have ever wanted. His tongue is cool and skilled, as he dips into my mouth and out again. He continues a dance of seduction with my tongue, dipping, licking, and out again. I growl in frustration at his teasing and finally move my hands up into his hair, gripping it tightly with my fingers. It feels soft and lush in my hands, just as I imagined it would. He seems to like it because he groans out my name.

"Bella, uuhh…..baby…"

Taking this opportunity, I thrust my tongue into his mouth and pour everything I feel into that embrace of his tongue with mine. He pushes back and invades my mouth, and I realize how completely he dominates me in this. He ravishes my mouth completely, stealing my breath and overwhelming my senses with his essence. His delicious taste overwhelms my senses and I can't get enough of him. I know I am moaning and whimpering and making the most embarrassing sounds possible, but right now I couldn't care less. I don't realize I am thrusting my hips up at him until I feel his cloth-covered hardness against my naked entrance. I gasp. It is massive. I clench his head even tighter to me as I rub my wetness up and down against his manhood shamelessly, subconsciously trying to mark it as mine.

"Edward….oh my god…please..." I don't know what I'm begging for exactly, but I know I want whatever he will give me.

"Sweetheart, slow down ...yo-" He cuts off as I buck up and my entrance finds the head of his cock through his pants. He growls out a string of profanities, but can't seem to keep from pressing down into me. I suddenly grasp the actual size of him. There is no way that could fit inside of me. Not when it dwarfs my toy completely. I suddenly feel very nervous. My sudden stillness registers with him and he pulls back slightly, removing his hardness from the intimate position it occupied. He continues to kiss me, but softly now. I start to relax as I am lulled into a sensual haze again. Finally, when I start writhing underneath him again, he moves up and away from me.

"Edward." I whimper, still afraid to open my eyes, "I want you. Please, just this once?"

"Don't ever say that you are disgusting to me again, Bella. Ever." He warns. "You have no idea how much danger you are in from me right now."

I just nod my head, willing to agree to anything he said, if only he would touch me again.

"You are going to destroy me, aren't you?" I hear him mutter under his breath. I frown, feeling insulted at his strange words.

When I open my eyes, I feel slightly mollified at what I see and feel. His hands are shaking. And he is definitely looking at my naughty bits. In truth, I don't think he realizes that he's moved his hands from my ankles to my thighs underneath them, and he's slowly pushing them apart even further. His eyes are tempestuous green pools, taking in my naked treasure splayed before him so wantonly. His face looks _hungry_. Like he wants to ravish me and eat me up. The thought flashes through my mind and I stifle a moan.

"I want to devour you, to consume your every little moan. To do things to you that would shock you back to your senses, my sweet little lamb."

Instead of scaring me, his words inflame me more. A moan escaped my lips and I feel my wetness dripping onto my thighs. He groans and after a moment, abruptly falls down to his knees in front of me, still holding my thighs spread apart.

"God….so fucking wet….forgive me." I hear what sounds like prayers coming from his mouth as he finally looks at my offering intently.

His face is inches away from my dripping wet pussy. He leans forward and gently blows a cool breath over my wetness, making me shiver. I feel an overwhelming urge to hide my face or look away, but I want to finally see him doing this, more. His perfect lips fall apart as he breathes heavily. He takes a deep inhalation and groans out something about my "delicious scent". I can feel myself blushing. He suddenly looks up, straight into my wide eyes with his hooded ones, and closes the distance between us. He takes a long, slow lick of my pussy: from my entrance, where he pushes his tongue in as far as it will go, to my clit, where he ends with a long suck. His tongue is electric against my folds. It is wet and cool, and it drags along my dripping folds with the most sensual texture as he laps up my juices and hums his approval. I lose it. My inner pelvic muscles clench as I experience the most incredible orgasm in the history of the world. The previous one I had had today was nothing compared to this. My entire body starts shaking from that one lick, as I explode into a trembling heap. He continues lapping at me, using his tongue to spread my folds and lick up every drop of my wetness.

"Bella….angel….so fucking delicious….mmhmm…"

When he returns to my clit, I buck my hips, too sensitive to be able to handle his caress. He refuses to let me escape though, and captures it between his lips. He sucks it gently, alternately flicking it with his tongue until I'm thrumming with pleasure underneath him again. He takes both of my ankles and throws them over his shoulders, grabbing my hips in his large hands and pulling me ever closer to his mouth. He buries his mouth into my folds and ravishes my center with his skillful tongue. Licking faster, lapping at me over and over, sucking gently, and biting carefully. It's still not enough. I need all of him.

"Edward….OHHHH…please…..inside me…." I beg him breathlessly to take me.

He suddenly smirks and looks back up at my face.

"What do you need sweetheart? Weren't you satisfied with that plastic toy you put inside this sweet, tight little pussy?"

"No! I never put it in Edward. I only want you inside me! I *gasp* need *gasp* you *gasp* in *gasp* me!" He's flicking my clit mercilessly with his tongue.

"Are you begging me to make this mine?" He pushes his tongue into my entrance, spreading my walls apart with his invasion while he rubs my clit with his thumb.

"Yes! It's always been yours! Take me please, Edward!" I am shamelessly begging my guardian to take my virginity.

"Fucking right it's mine." He growls against my opening; then he kisses it passionately. Like he would kiss my mouth. A kiss of adoration. Of possession.

This was the single most erotic moment of my life. I feel ready to explode from the pure sensuality and arousal I am experiencing from his tongue ravishing me so completely. My wildest fantasies didn't even compare to this.

He wants to claim me as his, and I am desperate for his possession.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Why is your door locked bitch?"

_HELL FUCKING NO._

Edward and I both freeze in this very compromising position of him rooted between my legs as the interfering maniac on the other side of the door continues to pound away.

* * *

**Yummy smutty goodness. **

**I plan on making their actual home-run worth it, so I hope you guys enjoy the build - up.**

**[edit] Someone made a very good point, so let me clarify it a little for you guys. If Bella seems a little too desperate for Edward at this point, that is done intentionally. Don't worry, I plan on making him burn for her before it's over ;). Trust me, it won't be this easy for him. Bella has some growing up to do as well. I have many twists planned for you in my evil little head.**

**[re-edit] I'm working out the plot of this story, and I would like some input from my awesome readers on what they would or would not like to happen in the story. I've posted up a poll on my profile, so please go vote! I will take your wishes into consideration as I write. Also I decided to put my dead, unused twitter to good use, so find me at twitter . com/diamondheart420**

**Reviews will earn you head from Edward... ;) and my endless gratitude!**


End file.
